


Fools

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gore, Hallucinations, M/M, Murder, Supernatural Elements, discussion on religion, ghosts and demons, hating gods, mockery of religion, no intention to mock christianity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: "The window at the corner of the room snaps open from the turbulent breeze, fetching the attention of both Seungcheol and Jeonghan.There is fear in Jeonghan’s eyes, as he questioningly looks at Seungcheol."
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,  
> Readers please be aware of the tags.  
> The characters in the plot mock religion (Christianity). The author does not intent to hurt the sentiments of the readers. I sincerely apologize if you feel uncomfortable reading this.  
> Also those who are prone to get spooked by dark elements such as ghosts, demons, do not read this. Although I haven't posted anything that's TOO horrid, I suppose it is the best if you skip this one out if the slightest mention could scare you in unhealthy amounts.  
> Your well being comes first.  
> The rest others, Happy Halloween and happy reading!  
> P.S You can listen to Ghost by Krewella while reading this.

Seungcheol scans the darkness of the living room until he picks the white light from the kitchen. His casual stride stays the same even after hearing heart-wrenching sobs from his love. 

  
Not the first time. He tells himself.

But his beloved holding a knife in a delirious state knocks off Seungcheol’s composure. 

  
‘Jeonghan.’ 

  
Pressing a safe hand behind Jeonghan’s back, he retrieves the knife away. At his touch, Jeonghan comes back to him.

‘I keep hearing them... in my head, Cheol...’ Jeonghan whimpers in the meekest of voice, like last hope in winter, buried deep underneath the snow. 

‘Shh...’ Seungcheol knows whom Jeonghan is talking about. 

He was there when Jeonghan’s religious family died a gruesome death. He saw the remnants- too scattered to even arrange a burial. Gore and horrid, was it. Jeonghan’s house after the murder was saturated with metallic odor, too sodden to remove. Which lead to Jeonghan moving in with him.

Seungcheol never followed the God, and he was always criticized for that. He then wanted to ask _which_ fairy came to rescue the family.

A dog cries from afar, and Seungcheol thinks it’s better if they take the room in the upstairs. 

‘They are no more, Jeonghan.’ He whispers, thumb settling over the hollowed cheeks and pale neck. 

Jeonghan is being tormented. Seungcheol knows.

‘I- they...’ Jeonghan buries his head in Seungcheol’s chest, his shivering nimble fingers clutching on to his biceps in a vice grip. ‘They are asking me to kill myself.’

Jeonghan’s good friend, Jisoo had talked him into visiting a psychiatrist. Seungcheol knew it would not end well. He thought his place in the hills could give Jeonghan a semblance of peace, away from his family’s murder and the city. 

Apparently, hills can’t stop everything.

‘And you should not.’ He says, circling his arms around Jeonghan. ‘You are all I have, dear.’ 

  
Jeonghan doesn’t reply to that. 

Seungcheol understands how majorly the murder affected Jeonghan. Too bad, Jeonghan was the first one to discover the bodies. Being a religious boy, Jeonghan felt let down by the Gods themselves, kicking away all that he believed would protect them. 

Seungcheol had to chuckle. 

‘You wanna lie down?’ 

Jeonghan looks up at him. ‘I'm scared...’ 

‘You don’t have to be.’ Seungcheol smooths a kiss over Jeonghan’s forehead. ‘As long as you have me by your side.’ 

Jeonghan, the first time since the break down, smiles. ‘You’re not a God.’

‘I am definitely _not_.’ Seungcheol expresses his amusement, cradling his beloved’s face. ‘And, I don’t need to be one to protect you.’ 

‘I trust you.’ 

Seungcheol sees devotion in those eyes that looks up at him. This, what drove him to do it all for Jeonghan.

Being powerful, yet feeling powerless. God was wise to create Jeonghan, but Seungcheol is the lucky one to _have_ him.

‘Let’s go.’ Seungcheol guides Jeonghan to the stairs as though he is new to the world. Jeonghan’s family perceived him in the same way, he supposes. 

  
Seungcheol still remembers the scrutinizing look from Jeonghan’s grandfather, when he officially met the family for the first time. Jeonghan’s parents didn’t even dare to meet his eyes when he revealed that he doesn’t believe in Gods.

Religion ran deep in Jeonghan’s family, and he had to just fall in love with a boy from such kind of background.

  
Seungcheol tolerated it, however. Even if it burned him to be okay with it.

  
The night lamp illuminates the room. Jeonghan falls on to the bed tiredly, the episode taking a toll on him.

Seungcheol spares a glance at the wooden cross hung above the headboard, on the wall.

Jeonghan’s lost-faith commanded him to scrap such things from the house. But it was Seungcheol who insisted that it could help him with his nightmares. 

Jeonghan never argues with him these days. Too compliant.

The window at the corner of the room snaps open from the turbulent breeze, fetching the attention of both Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

  
There is fear in Jeonghan’s eyes, as he questioningly looks at Seungcheol.

‘It’s just the wind, Jeonghan.’ Seungcheol says. ‘If you want, I can check on it.’

Jeonghan stays silent but Seungcheol gets the message. Cannot leave his Jeonghan scared.

  
Seungcheol pokes his head out of the window, eyes immediately falling on three frail dismembered figures standing before his gate. They all look like how they were when they died.

Seungcheol vividly remembers that.

  
He remembers the hatred in their eyes when they pointed out a tattoo on his forearm. Seungcheol thought they simply hated the practice. He didn’t expect the old fart to catch on to its symbolism. 

It’s not that he _just_ doesn’t believe in God.

The man had told Seungcheol to stay away from his grandson. Seungcheol told to his face how his grandson was fucking turned on by the same tattoo.

It earned him a back hand slap.

Too bad they didn’t tell Jeonghan what it actually meant. 

And they had the gall to keep Jeonghan away from him.

  
Seungcheol casts a sardonic smile at the dead before his house.

Prayed all day and _still_ not in heaven.

Fools. 

Planning a death was easier than looking into Jeonghan’s eyes and confess his undying love.

Seungcheol planned.

The anger he felt upon receiving a slap was red. So was his eyes in the natural state, and blood that tainted his palms from plunging his fist into the mass and flesh of the old fart and his beloved’s parents.

  
With a snap, he closes the window doors. 

They couldn’t take on a **demon** when they were alive, so will it be possible to save their boy when they all are dead?

Seungcheol's occupation is _ruling_ the dead.

Fools.

‘It’s nothing, angel.’ He says, smiling at Jeonghan, whose worry dissipates.

From afar, the dog still cries.

Seungcheol allows his eyes to turn crimson, as darkness encroaches the room to sweep out lamplight. 

He turns to look over his shoulder at the wooden cross on the wall.

It inverts itself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused with the plot it means that Cheol is the dark lord demon who falls in love with human jeonghan from a religious family. Jeonghan's grandfather reads the symbols tattooed on Cheol's hands and finds out he is associated with something evil and restricts from meeting han but cheol just kills han's family for disrespecting him and trying to separate him from Han. Han is not aware what cheol is and cheol is planning to have han all to himself. Hence the isolation in hill house. But Han's family ghosts haunts Han and tells him to kill himself so that he can escape from cheol.  
> It is a lame plan and so cheol calls them "Fools"
> 
> I intended to make it dark.  
> But if you laughed because it was too lame, then HEY! I made you laugh at least :)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
